Le plus beau cadeau qui soit?
by Ambre Potter
Summary: Harry a suivi un entraînement à Poudlard. Il reçoit AnciennementRencontres dans le passé. Rencontres daun cadeau bien étrange de la part de Dumbledore.Où cela va-t-il le mener? chapitre 3 en ligne. REVIEWS PLEASE.
1. Une tonne de cadeaux

Rencontre dans le pass

disclaimer: RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT!!! TOUT EST A J.K.ROWLING!!!

Chapitre 1: Une tonne de cadeaux.

Harry Potter, cible n°1 de Voldemort, se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En effet, après avoir passé une semaine chez les Dursley, Dumbledore l'avait ramené au château pour un entraînement spécial en vue d'un affrontement face au Seigneur (je suis obligée de mettre une majuscule?) des ténèbres (là, j'en mets pas, na!). Il en avait été ravi car en plus car, en plus d'apprendre à être animagus tout comme son père, cela lui permettait d'oublier la mort de Sirius ou au moins de ne pas passer l'été à la ressasser.  
Il se rendait à son entraînement de potions qui se passait généralement bien, mis à part l'habitude de Rogue à lui exprimer combien ces cours lui gâchaient les vacances. Ils étudiaient ensemble les poisons et les antidotes leur correspondant. Le Survivant arriva enfin devant les cachots où le cours se déroulait. Le professeur n'était pas encore là et Harry pouvait observer à loisirs la salle: des chaudrons bouillaient bruyamment dans le fond de la salle, des ingrédients divers encombraient le bureau du maître de potions, des fumées de toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient sous le plafond et des odeurs nauséabondes emplissaient la pièce.  
-Potter! Encore en train de rêver! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion Tue-loup car nous avons fini les poisons, entama Rogue, sans s'excuser le moins du monde de son retard. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ne s'en offusqua point pour autant: après tout, il était et resterait Rogue.  
Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la rater cette fois, continua-t-il, je ne perdre mes vacances pour du rattrapage scolaire inutile. Le visage du jeune homme ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion comme il avait appris à le faire en duels avec ce même professeur. C'était le jour de son anniversaire mais son programme scolaire n'en avait pas été changé pour autant. Il avait comme tous les jours16 heures de cours réparties en 2 heures d'entraînement à l'animagie (McGonagall), 2 heures de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) (Lupin), 2 heures d'arts martiaux (Lupin), 2heures de potions (Rogue), 2 heures d'enchantements (Flitwick), 2 heures d'occlumencie (Dumbledore), 2 heures de duel (Rogue) et 2 heures de métamorphose (McGonagall). Étant donné qu'en une journée, il n'aurait pas pu faire ce programme, il utiliser un retourneur de temps. Une petite fête avait tout de même lieu dans la soirée à laquelle étaient invités ses amis et ses professeurs (d'entraînement) bien qu'Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à la présence de Rogue.  
Les 2 heures passèrent à une vitesse folle et Servilo, à son grand mécontentement, ne put rien trouver à dire à la potion parfaite qui se trouvait sur son bureau. De toute façon, son élève était déjà parti dès que la cloche avait sonnée.  
Il avait fini. Repos! Il alla prendre une douche pour se détendre puis se changea pour son anniversaire. Il mit la nouvelle robe de soirée qu'il avait achetée à Pré-au-lard. Elle était noire avec des éclairs vert émeraude qui faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il tenta vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux (MISSION IMPOSSIBLE) et sortit un album photo de ses parents. Il le regarda le temps que ses amis arrivent.  
-Harry! Hou hou! On est là! S'écria Ron en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor accompagné d'Hermione. Tu viens. Tout le monde t'attend dans la grande salle.  
- Bonjour vous deux! répondit il enfin.  
Ils descendirent tous les trois. En arrivant, Dumbledore lui glissa à l'oreille "J'aimerais te parler après la banquet. Viens dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est Maraudeurs." Tous ses amis étaient venus: les Weasley, les membres de l'AD, les élèves de son dortoir et Remus (qui est tout le temps là). Roque avait un regard avadaquedavresque même si un semblant de sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.  
Harry discutait avec Neville de botanique bien qu'il eut du mal à suivre quand Mrs Weasley annonça que le temps était venu d'offrir les cadeaux et d'un coup de baguette elle en fit apparaître une montagne au milieu de la pièce. Il commença à les déballer étonné de recevoir autant de présents. Le premier fut celui de Molly et Arthur: une montre sorcière qu indiquait l'endroit où les personnes qu'il aimait se trouvaient. Il reçut aussi un oeuf de phénix (de Dumbledore et de Fumseck), un serpent (de Hagrid), un livre intitulé Les plus grands aurors (d'Hermione, rien de surprenant), un nécessaire à baguette (de Ron), des bottes en peau de dragon (de Bill et Charlie), _Le guide du parfait attrapeur _(de Remus), _Comment devenir professeur de DCFM? _( des membres de l'AD), son Éclair de feu (de Mrs McGonagall), un médaillon en forme de licorne tout comme son animagus (de Ginny), une chevalière (de Dean et Seamus), _Sinistros, mauvais présage_ (de Lavande et Parvati) et une plante qui lui était inconnue (de Neville). Un paquet de forme allongée attira son attention. Il le découvrit et put voir un magnifique poignard au manche d'or et d'argent. Une lettre l'accompagnait: _Un ami me l'a offert avant de disparaître. Il m'avait dit de l'offrir à une personne que j'estimerais. S.Rogue_

Harry fut énormément étonné par ce geste et d'un regard montra sa gratitude à son professeur. Percy lui offrit une lettre d'excuses pour son comportement de l'année précédente. Il ne restait que deux paquets. Il ouvrit d'abord le plus gros: des farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Le dernier cadeau contenait une boucle d'oreille en or représentant un serpent qui ondulait sur le lobe. Selon le prospectus qui l'accompagnait, le trou se formait sans douleur dès que l'on posait le bijou sur l'oreille. Remus lui apprit que Sirius l'avait achetée dans l'intention de lui offrir. Le jeune homme en fut très touché et la mit immédiatement. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir mangé quand il posa sa fourchette sur la table (quand il a fini, quoi!). Les invités partirent rapidement, la fatigue se faisant ressentir.

Harry se rendit au bureau du directeur où l'attendait calmement celui-ci:  
-Un sorbet au citron, Harry?  
-Non-merci, professeur. Je ne peux plus rien avaler.  
-Ton anniversaire s'est bien passé. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire: voudrais-tu retourner dans le passé pendant la sixième année de tes parents durant un an?  
Le Survivant réfléchissait avant de répondre (pour une fois): revoir son parrain serait agréable, cependant, le retour au présent serait sûrement très dur.  
-Oui, j'aimerais bien.  
- Nous avons découvert un objet qui va te permettre ce voyage.

.

.

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai quelques questions:

- dois-je continuer?

-est-ce que j'ai besoin d'embaucher un beta-reader selon vous?

Ambre Potter


	2. Installation dans un monde passé

**Rencontres dans le passé.**

**disclaimer**: RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT!!! TOUT EST A J.K.ROWLING!!!

Chapitre 2: Installation dans un monde passé.

-Chaque pays a une spécialité magique. Par exemple, la magie élémentaire est essentiellement pratiquée au Brésil alors que la magie du ying et du yang n'est présente qu'en Asie. La spécialité de l'Égypte est le temps. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'a été créé le premier retourneur de temps. Des archéologues sorciers ont récemment découvert un médaillon permettant de remonter à une époque pour la durée d'un an. Étant des amis à moi, ils m'ont tout de suite mis au courant. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi.   
-Pourquoi moi?  
-Tu connais tout comme moi le contenu de la prophétie. Tu sais donc que la survie du monde repose sur toi. J'ai donc pensé qu'en échange de tes services, le monde sorcier pouvait t'offrir ce voyage. De plus, là-bas tu ne seras pas célèbre et tu pourras revoir Sirius. Veux-tu toujours y aller?  
- Bien sûr!  
-Il ne faut pas que tu modifies le passé: c'est pourquoi tu vas boire cette potion. Elle va faire apparaître un tatouage en forme de licorne dans le bas de ton dos qui dès que tu parleras du futur te brûleras la peau et t'empêcheras de parler. Nous allons te créer une nouvelle identité: tu t'appelles Harry Conelly, tu viens d'Irlande. Ton école Holohan a été détruite cet été. Tu loueras une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Je vais modifier ton apparence, dit-il murmurant une incantation.Ses yeux vert émeraude devinrent violet, ses cheveux blondirent pour finir jaune paille, il grandit de quelques centimètres et sa myopie disparut.  
- Va chercher tes valises, tu partiras dans 5 minutes.  
-Je ne peux pas prévenir Ron et Hermione?  
-Non, je les avertirais.

Harry partit en courant chercher ses valises. C'était le rêve: il allait retrouver Sirius et ses parents, Voldemort ne le chercherait plus et personne ne pointerait sa cicatrice du doigt. Il laissa son balai et tous ses albums-photos: ils constituaient une preuve de sa véritable identité. Il revint en vitesse au bureau de son mentor.  
-J'ai failli oublier de te dire que pour revenir tu n'as rien à faire, tu reviendras à cette époque dans un an exactement. Pour communiquer, je t'enverrai Fumseck. Bon voyage! finit-il en lui mettant un collier au médaillon en forme de 21; le nombre d'années qu'il allait remonter.   
Un nuage de sable ocre s'éleva du sol et tourbillonna autour du jeune homme avant de disparaître aussi soudainement que le Survivant.

* * *

-Mr, puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires? demanda Mrs McGonagall en l'apercevant.  
-Excusez-moi, je cherche le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Je souhaite m'inscrire à Poudlard pour la rentrée.  
-Je vais vous y accompagner, Mr...  
-Conelly, Harry Conelly.  
-C'est assez inhabituel que le collège accueille des élèves en cours de scolarité.  
-J'imagine. Je viens de l'institution Holohan en Irlande qui a été détruite par Voldemort.   
Le professeur frissonna au nom du Seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Je croyais que les élèves devaient aller à Durmstang?   
-oui, cependant Durmstang a mauvaise réputation. Mon oncle a préféré que je m'inscrive à Poudlard mais il est moldu et ne peut pas venir.   
-Espoir! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient la gargouille.  
-Albus, je vous présente Harry Conelly. Il vient d'Holohan et souhaite s'inscrire à Poudlard, expliqua la directrice des griffondors avant de partir.  
Dumbledore paraissait plus jeune; ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient plus courts et tiraient encore en peu vers le châtain. Seules quelques rides entouraient ses yeux mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude face à la montée au pouvoir d'un mage noir psychopathe. On avait plus l'impression d'être face au plus grand sorcier du monde qu'au vieux fou amoureux des moldus.  
-Un sorbet au citron, Harry? demanda-t-il en déballant un pour lui-même. (Retirez ce que je viens de dire, vous face au vieux fou amoureux des moldus.)   
-Non merci, professeur.   
Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.   
-Quel âge as-tu?  
-16 ans. Je rentre en sixième année.  
-Bien, je vais te faire passer quelques tests pour m'assurer de ton niveau.  
C'était des questionnaires écrits qui retraçaient les cours de la 1ère à la 7ème année. Il les finit rapidement et le professeur les corrigea.  
-Hum. Tu as un bon niveau. Tu passeras donc en 6ème année. Pour venir au château, tu iras avec les 1ères années. Voici la liste de fournitures. A la rentrée!  
Harry prit le papier et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas rapides. Il était surpris que son mentor n'ait pas posé plus de questions. Il sortit du château et transplana au Chemin de traverse (transplanage, il le peut depuis son entraînement.). Il loua une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et acheta ses affaires scolaires.

Dans le magasin de Quiddicht, il aperçut Sirius et James en grande conversation sur le nouveau balai, le Nimbus 1500. Une antiquité aux yeux de Harry.   
-Mes parents vont me l'acheter pour mon anniversaire.  
-Je croyais que ta mère ne voulait plus que tu montes sur un balai depuis que tu t'es cass le bras?  
-Elle a fini par changer d'avis quand je lui ai dit que j'aurai plus de temps pour faire des farces en n'allant pas aux entraînements de Quidditch.  
-Oh! Snivellus arrive! On va s'amuser un peu.  
Harry aperçut en effet son professeur de potions version ado entrer dans le magasin. Il ne voyait pas la raison qu'avaient son père et son parrain d'embêter le jeune homme. Il lança donc un sort de bouclier retour à l'envoyeur et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer alors qu'autour de lui des élèves de Poudlard avaient arrêté de bouger attendant avec impatience l'altercation.   
-Alors, Snivellus, tu espères pouvoir acheter un balai alors que tu n'as même pas les moyens de te payer du shampoing, commença Sirius.   
-Et toi, tu t'es enfui de chez toi pour avoir la protection de Potter? rétorqua Rogue.  
C'en était trop pour le maraudeur:  
-EXPERLIARMUS!!! 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Ce chapitre est court mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'en taper plus.  
Holohan est une dédicace à la famille qui m'accueillera en Irlande du 9 Juillet jusqu'au 22 juillet. Je ne pourrai pas udapter ma fic mais j'essaierai d'écrire.  
Je remercie tous mes revieweurs: thamril, maxcraps, onarluca, petites sorcières, naturo, kaorou et lapieuvredudésert.   
Pour vos prévisions, je réponds par e-mail.


	3. Bataille éclair

**Rencontres dans le passé.  
**disclaimer: **RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT!!! TOUT EST A J.K.ROWLING!!!**

Chapitre 3: Bataille éclair.

-EXPERLLIARMUS! L'éclair jaune (j'ai mis une couleur au hasard) rebondit sur une paroi invisible à 20 cm de sa cible et revint sur Sirius. La baguette de celui-ci s'envola dans les mains du futur maître de potions alors qu'il (Severus) se demandait qui était son miraculeux sauveur. Pendant ce temps, Sirius se questionnait: Severus était nul en sortilèges et de la surprise s'était lu sur son visage quand le sort était reparti dans l'autre sens;ce n'était donc pas lui. Ils étaient entourés d'une foule nombreuse mais qui aurait pu vouloir défendre Severus? Même les serpentards ne s'y risquaient pas. C'était sûrement quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de Poudlard. Malheureusement, pour lui la foule se dispersait et l'auteur de cet acte "abominable"devait être parti rapidement. En effet, il était parti. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, juste assez pour voir son sort agir. Harry Potter, ennemi de toujours de son professeur de potions, n'avait pas voulu assisté au sauvetage qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. On ne pouvait pas oublié en quelques minutes une rancune aussi tenace. Il devait cependant avoué que Sirius l'avait bien mérité. Il avait cherché Rogue en lui parlant de ses cheveux et l'avait ensuite attaqué pour avoir répliqué une phrase qui ne lui avait pas plu. Il n'était donc qu'une copie de Malefoy? Ce n'était pas possible: Comment ce jeune homme si ingrat et égoïste avait pu devenir son parrain si compréhensif et protecteur? Il se posait trop de questions. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Ce n' était pas de se torturer moralement qui allait arranger les choses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'il se rendait à la librairie, l'air se refroidit subitement, des cris percèrent et la marque des ténèbres apparut. Voldemort était encore tout puissant et pouvait de permettre des attaques publiques sans se soucier des pertes. Ses partisans devaient être plus nombreux que jamais. Une attaque de mangemorts avait lieu, ceux-ci accompagnés de détraqueurs, atteignaient un nombre considérable. Bien plus qu'à l'époque d'Harry, ils représentaient une forte menace . En effet, toput droit sortis de leur entraînement avec Voldemort. Ils n'étaient pas encore aussi ramollis que 20 ans après. La foule courrait dans tous les sens, poussant des cris perçants. Personne n'osait les affronter, trop plongés dans leur pire souvenir pour ne serait-ce que penser à se défendre. Les sorciers préféraient prendre la fuite et laisser aux aurors la dure tâche de les protéger. C'était à des moments comme ceux-ci que l'on voyait l'égoïsme de l'homme. Chacun pour sa peau était la devise générale.  
L'ordre du phénix surgit devant Harry. Il se mêla à eux en espérant passer inaperçu. Il ne voyulait pas redevenir un espoir pour que monde, alors qu'il venait enfin d 'abandonner son rôle de sauveur. Pour que McGonagall ne le reconnaisse pas, il rabattit sur son visage le capuchon de sa cape. Sa cicatrice le lançait et les voix de ses parents et de Sirius résonnaient dans sa tête. Il lança à la suite plusieurs Spero patronum. D'immenses cerfs sortirent de sa baguette et en plus de le défendre attaquaient les détraqueurs. Un mangemort qui s'en était aperçu vint vers lui et lui lança un doloris mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il ne se tortilla pas de douleur sur le sol. Seuls ses genoux fléchirent, preuve que le sort avait bien fonctionné. La douleur était minime et Harry était ravi de ses progrès. Cependant le jeune homme se releva rapidement et avec un grand sourire lança un experlliarmus qui le désarma et l'envoya contre un mur. D'autres mangemorts vinrent combattre le Survivant pour venger leur confrère. Il envoya un stupéfix qui fit effet sur 5 de ses adversaires. Ceux qui restaient échangèrent un regard surpris et d'un commun accord lui jetèrent l'experlliarmus. Harry, avant que le sort le touche, créa un bouclier à l'aide d'un protego.  
Les aurors et l'ordre du phénix prenaient l'avantage sur les forces du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry décida de s'éclipser avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive. Il partit donc à l'aveuglette car ne voulant croiser personne il rabattit son capuchon plus bas que les yeux. Lorsqu'il le retira, il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre à l'air peu accueillant. Une vieille femme vint vers lui d'une laideur repoussante, on aurait dit le mélange d'une goule et d'un troll.  
-Mon pov'ga'çon, t'as l'air pe'du. Ve'tu que j't'aide?  
-Non merci, madame, répondit rapidement le jeune homme.  
Il savait maintenant où il se trouvait: le seul endroit où une pareille femme pouvait vivre n'était autre que l'Allée des Embrumes. Cela ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui. Il se retrouvait dans un endroit réputé pour sa clientèle assez sombre pendant qu'il tentait de fuir une attaque de mangemorts. Il se dépêcha de transplaner dans le Chaudron Baveur. Qu'il était bête pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cela dès le début.  
-Harry, tu as l'âge de transplaner? questionna Tom.  
-Eh... non mais j'ai une autorisation spéciale du ministère car en Irlande, on a le permis à 15 ans.  
-Ah, j'étais pas au courant. Où t'étais pendant l'attaque?  
-Dans la librairie. Je peux avoir la clef de ma chambre, s'il-te-plaît.  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Le survivant se pressa de monter dans sa chambre pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire complet du gentil mais envahissant Tom (je parle pas de T.E.Jedusor, vous vous en doutiez? comment ça, je fais des commentaires débiles!).

Le lendemain matin, alors que notre jeune héros descendait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, des murmures emplissaient le bar. Un article intéressant était dans le journal. Un article en rapport avec l'attaque:  
Un sauveur miraculeux  
En effet, pendant l'attaque, notre journaliste d'investigation a pu remarquer un homme qui est venu à bout de tous les détraqueurs et de 6 mangemorts à lui tout seul. Or, ce sorcier puissant revêtu d'une cape vert émeraude, n'appartenait à aucun des 3 camps présents. Il n'est donc avec personne mais a pourtant sauvé la population qui se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse.  
L'article continuait ainsi sur l'identité du sauveur ainsi que sur l'attaque. Le journaliste espérait que ce sorcier mystérieux vienne en aide au monde magique en affrontant les forces de Voldemort. C'était étonnant la manie qu'avaient la population sorcière à se reposer sur les épaules d'un sauveur. Harry était étonné, il ne pensait pas s'être fait remarqué autant. Il faudrait qu'il soit discret dans les temps à venir.

C'est un chapitre très court surtout après près de 6 mois d'absence. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, à vrai dire, je ne sais même ce qui se passera. Il sera donc sûrement très long à venir mais j'espère plus long. Merci à tous mes gentils reviewers. A bientôt.  
Ambre Potter.


End file.
